Bluffin' With My Muffin
by SammyxWa
Summary: Bella isn't into guys but is forced to date Edward Cullen. Leah Clearwater is Jake's girl and in the same boat as Bella. When these two girls meet at the bonfire, sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Bluffin' With My Muffin**

**A Twilight AU Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just corrupt characters for the enjoyment of others.**

**A/N: This is a re-write of my fic of the previous name. It was taken down a long while ago but I figured its about time I restarted it. IMPORTANT! Most of these chapters will be short. I'm talking 600 words or less. I write better in shorter chapters. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Nothing here is beta'd. All mistakes are my own and I know there will be a fair share.**

**Rated M for girl love lemons and boy love limes.**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan always knew she was different from the other girls in her school. While they pined over guys, she found herself pining over her fellow females. Of course, in a small town like Forks, she had to keep her sexuality a secret. So when Edward Cullen asked her out, she had no other choice but to say yes. She would never admit she hated the way his hands felt on her. Just last week she had let him touch her boob and it took her the entire week to washt he feel of his fingers off of her skin. What was even worse was his kiss. One would think a guy like Cullen could kiss but he practically sucked her face off and he had no idea what to do with his tongue. She swore he licked up her nostril one time.<p>

Bella shivered at the memory. Even Mike Newton could probably kiss better than Edward and that was saying something. As if her thoughts had summoned him, Edward appeared at her side. He slid his arm around her waist like a snake and she had to fight back the shiver forming at the base of her spine. "So Bella, are you ready for the bonfire tonight?" He whispered in her ear. Bella rolled her chocolate coloured eyes at him. "You know I hate going to those things." She reminded him. They had gone together last year and she had been forcibly thrown into the the freezing ocean off First Beach by Edward and his pal Emmett McCarty.

"We apologized for that Bella. Come on. Don't be a bitch. We can just go and have some fun." She could hear the anger in his voice. He hated it when she didn't just bend to his will and do whatever he wanted. Bella also knew he was frustrated that he hadn't gotten into her pants yet. Sure, she wasn't exactly a virgin but there was no way his peen was getting anywhere near her. A feel through his pants had been enough and even then she wasn't impressed. He was just about to speak again when the bell rang. Edward left Bella's side but not before slapping her ass hard enough to make her wince. "Fucking asshole." She cursed as she made her way towards her English class. At least he didn't have to deal with his ass until later that night.

Once home, Bella made quick work of cleaning the house and getting her homework done. Charlie got home around five and asked if she was going to the bonfire with the others. While Charlie usually wasn't invasive in her life, he did worry about her hanging around Cullen. Edward had been on the Chief's shit list for a long time. "Yeah Dad. I'm going out there. I'm hoping to see Jake." If there was one boy in the entire world Charlie wanted Bella to be with, it was Jacob Black. Jacob's father, Billy, had been Charlie's best friend for years and nothing would make them happier than to see their kids get together. "Be careful Bells and don't let that Cullen boy drive you home." Bella rolled her eyes at Charlie.

"Gotcha dad. I'm going to shower and then I'll be leaving." Charlie grunted his response and left his daughter to do what she needed to do.

While in the shower Bella heard her phone go off. She sighed heavily as she popped her head out from behind the shower curtain. She grabbed her phone and looked at it. There was a text from Jacob telling her that there was someone he wanted her to meet. Had he found himself a girlfriend? Bella sent him back a smiley face and put her phone back on the edge of the sink. She ran her fingers through her slick hair before she shut off the water to end her shower.

Half an hour later, Bella found herself driving down to First Beach in La Push. She had chosen a simple outfit consisting of a plaid button down shirt and skinny jeans. Her Converse pressed the gas pedal down hard once she realized that Jessica Stanley was behind her. That girl drove like a maniac and hardly paid attention to the road. Her phone was far more interesting apparently. After a few near bumper hits from Stanley, both vehicles pulled into the assigned parking lot for the beach. Jessica got out of her car with a shocked expression on her face. "I can't believe you came Bella! We are going to have so much fun!" Bella rolled her eyes at Jessica. She hated how she had to pretend to be friends with such an airhead.

The two females made their way down to the ever growing bonfire. Bella quickly spotted Edward and attempted to go in the opposite direction. Instead, someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She looked back to see her boyfriend glaring daggers at her. "You were supposed to ride with me."

"Fuck you Edward. I can drive myself. Besides, I don't feel like dying tonight asshole." She could already smell the alcohol on his breath. Just as Edward was about to snap, Jacob Black came to the rescue.

"Let her go Edward before I ruin that pretty face of yours." Jake snarled. While he wasn't into Bella anymore, the Native American male was still highly protective of her. Edward glared back at Jake as he shoved Bella forward. She felt herself trip over a stray piece of driftwood. Just before she hit the ground, soft hands grabbed her arms and yanked her up.

"You should be more careful." The voice that spoke to her was soft and heavenly. Bella looked up to see a female she had never seen before. "I'm Leah Clearwater, Jake's girlfriend." Leah cracked a smile and helped Bella to her feet completely. Bella felt herself blush as she stared at the new girl. Leah wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. If anyone screamed lesbian, Leah Clearwater did.

"Thanks for helping me Leah."

"Anything for a pretty girl." With a wink, Leah turned away from Bella to go chase down Jake who had gone after Edward to kick the pretty boy's ass. So Bella was left standing alone to her fantasies about stripping Leah's panties off with her teeth, if Leah was even wearing panties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was longer than expect****ed. Please review. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bluffin' With My Muffin**

**A Twilight AU Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just corrupt characters for the enjoyment of others.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I didn't expect for this story to get any attention at all. :3 I hope you guys will like this next chapter.**

**Nothing here is beta'd. All mistakes are my own and I know there will be a fair share.**

**Rated M for girl love lemons.**

* * *

><p>Leah Clearwater had fought with Jacob about going to the stupid bonfire that the kids from Forks had every year. "But LeeLee!" He had whined. That bastard had even used that damn puppy face of his and she knew he had won. So, she had thrown on whatever clothes she could find at his place and followed him down to First Beach. What she hadn't been expecting was pretty little Bella Swan to be all grown up and looking damn good for a white girl. Everyone on the reservation knew Leah was a lesbian and they also knew she was just going out with Jake to make her mom happy. When Bella had tripped after being shoved by that fuck face Cullen, Leah had happily reached out to steady the falling girl. Bella had soft skin and Leah wanted to touch more of her but she had to keep Jake from killing someone.<p>

She found Jake staring down Cullen over by a group of onlooker. They were all looking for a fight but Leah wasn't going to let that happen. "Come on Jake. We have better things to do than kick Cullen's ass." She told her friend, grabbing him by the arm to drag him off.

"Whats wrong Leah? Afraid I'll kick your boyfriends ass?" Edward called out to her. She turned and laughed at him. "Bring it then Cullen. I'd like to see you try to hit me." The people in the crowd began to get loud, shouting for Edward to hit her. She could see the look of fear in his ugly green eyes and she knew he wouldn't dare do it. Leah wasn't like the girls he knew. She would break bones if she had to in order to prove a point.

Edward simply flipped her off and walked towards the group of people that had gathered. He put his arm around some skanky looking girl and they all moved towards the large fire that had been built near the water. Leah looked over at Jake with a pout. He was still staring Edward down. "Leave it be Jacob. He isn't worth it." The pair headed back towards Bella. Leah could see her sitting on the sand all by herself.

Bella had seen the scene that had happened between Jacob and Edward. She rolled her eyes as her boyfriend chickened out and walked off with a group of his friends. It also hadn't been lost on her that his arm had snaked around Jessica Stanley's waist either. The brunette just shook her head and turned her attention to the stars above her. Jessica could have Edward for all she cared. Though, as much as she hated to admit it, Bella did feel a little jealous.

Her jealousy faded as soon as Leah came and sat next to her. "So tell me Swan, why aren't you over there partying it up with all the other Forks kids?"

"To be honest, I could care less about those assholes." Bella answered truthfully. Leah bobbed her head in a knowing nod as her response.

"How about we go show those assholes what two lesbians can do?" A gasp escaped Bella as she looked at Leah with wide, doe-like eyes. "What? Chill Bella. I know you're a lesbian too. It isn't that hard to figure out." Leah winked at her before grabbing her hand to help her to her feet. Bella wasn't sure what to say. Was it painfully obvious she was gay or did Leah know because she was too? She could feel panic rising in her chest as they moved closer and closer to the group.

It seemed that Paul had brought his giant 90s boombox and music filled the once silent night air around them. As if on cue, Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" began to play. A few girls paired up to dance as the song started. Leah dragged Bella into the middle of it all and spun her around so Bella's back was against her chest. "Relax Swan. Just dance." Leah laughed at her little play on words as she placed her hands on the exposed skin just above Bella's jeans. Bella nearly whimpered at the feel of Leah's hands on her. It felt like someone had shocked her and she liked it.

As the song continued to play, the two girls found themselves grinding against one another. Leah was the more dominant one, running her hands up Bella's shirt to the under wire of her bra before trailing them back down. A kiss or two were place on the white girl's pretty neck and Leah even nipped her one time. Bella was pretty much goo in Leah's hands. Everything that woman did made her wet between her legs. Neither of them had noticed the song change but it was another song made for dancing so they didn't stop.

The crowd around them watched with wide eyes as the two girls practically dry-humped one another in front of them. The guys let out wolf whistles while the girls talked about how slutty that was. Edward was not pleased with what he was seeing. He watched as Leah turned Bella around and pulled her close to her body. His blood began to boil when the Native American leaned down and nearly planted a kiss right on his Bella's lips. That was when he grabbed Jessica by her wrist and dragged her away from the group. He just couldn't stand it anymore. If Bella was going to cheat then so was he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward is an ass. We all know this. Only one more left after this. Yeah, this is going to be a short little fic. I do have another idea for another LeahBella story. You may get a preview with the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bluffin' With My Muffin**

**A Twilight AU Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just corrupt characters for the enjoyment of others.**

**A/N: WARNING! LEMON THIS CHAPTER! Please don't read if you are offended by hawt lesbian sex in a truck. Seriously. Hit the back button now and never return. Last Chapter for this fic.  
><strong>

**Nothing here is beta'd. All mistakes are my own and I know there will be a fair share.**

**Rated M for girl love lemons.**

* * *

><p>Bella and Leah stopped their dancing when a slow song came on. The couples around them got up to dance as they went to grab a drink from one of the coolers. Bella was sweaty but she was excited. Never had she wanted someone as bad as she wanted Leah. Little did she know that Leah felt the same way. The two kept looking at one another as they drank their Cokes but neither said a word. It wasn't until they spotted Edward coming back from the parking lot with Jessica, both of them had rumpled clothing and obvious sex hair, that Bella made up her mind.<p>

She scooted closer to Leah and grabbed the other female's face. Leah gave her a confused look but it only lasted a second as she felt Bella press her lips against her own. Both females shivered as they kissed and neither wanted to pull away. It was Leah who pulled back first, whispering Bella's name as she did. Bella just smiled at Leah before she turned to make sure no one was watching them. It seemed everyone was occupied with the alcohol that had arrived about ten minutes ago so no one would notice if the two females vanished.

"Lets go to my truck." Bella suggested. Leah nodded and quickly scrambled to her feet. The two girls practically ran to the old beat up truck that Bella had gotten at the beginning of the year from Charlie. Lucky for them both, Bella had left the truck unlocked and that made it all the more easier for them to just jump in and get to it.

Leah made quick work of her shirt and shorts. She then moved onto stripping Bella as best as she could in the cramped cab. As soon as Leah saw what Bella was wearing under her clothes, she laughed out loud. "What the fuck is that?" The tanned female asked as she stared at the ducks on her partner's undies.

"Don't make fun of my ducks bitch. I wasn't planning on getting any action so I dressed comfortably." Bella snapped as he blushed from head to toe. Leah bit her lip as she fought back another laugh. It took another kiss from Bella to get the female back on track. Her fingers made quick work of undoing the duck covered bra and she groaned at the site of Bella's breasts. They were absolutely, perfectly pale and perky. Leah pushed Bella back against the door of the truck and ducked her head down, taking a perk nipple into her mouth. Bella moaned at the feeling of Leah licking and sucking her nipple. She sucked in a breath as the Native American's hand slipped between her legs and under her boy shorts.

"Fuck Swan." Leah murmured as she moved to Bella's other breast. "You are so fucking wet." Her fingers ran the length of Bella's lower lips before she slowly slipped a finger inside the female. Bella whimpered and her fingers tangled in Leah's short hair. "I'm only wet for you Leah. You did that. God please, I need more." Her begging turned Leah on and she rubbed her thighs together as she began to pump her finger in and out of the pale goddess beneath her.

Bella's moans echoed around the cab and her heavy breathing caused the windows to fog up around them. Leah didn't want to be caught so she silenced Bella's moan with her mouth. As she did, she slipped another finger in and rubbed Bella's clit with her thumb. The one thing Leah loved was knowing how close Bella was. She could feel the walls of her pussy starting to clamp down on her fingers. "Cum for me Bella." She whispered in her ear as she pressed her thumb down harder on the little pleasure pearl. Bella felt her body twitch and she was soon seeing stars as she orgasmed. Leah slowed her fingers as she let Bella ride out the wave of pleasure that rocked her petite body.

As Bella calmed down, Leah sat back and removed her hand from between the other female's legs. She sucked her fingers with a moan. "God you taste good." Just as Leah was about to re-position herself to go down south, Bella stopped her and shook her head. "Let me make you feel good first." All Leah could do was nod really. She was used to making the other person feel good without any release of her own. It was just something she had gotten used to over the years.

Leah laid back against the passanger side door and ignored the bar of the handle digging into her back. She allowed Bella to slip her panties off while she undid her bra. Bella placed small kisses all over Leah's stomach before moving down lower. They were so opposite. Leah had been more aggressive while Bella took her time. At the feeling of a warm tongue on her slit, Leah let out a loud moan. She had to shove her knuckle into her mouth to keep another one from coming out. They couldn't be caught. Both were terrified of someone finding it about this though neither showed it.

Bella was slow at first with ministrations. She nipped and suck on Leah's clit as one hand came up to tweak her nipple. It was amazing how she could make the other female moan and whimper with just a few simple movements. Bella inserted a finger from her other hand into Leah's wet core as she got a bit more aggressive with her. She pinched and pulled the nipple between her fingers as she gently bit the little bead. Her finger pumped in and out rapidly. Bella wanted Leah to orgasm quicker than she did. They had already spent too much time away from the party. Leah felt the heat building up in her lower stomach. At the same time, they both heard voices outside of the truck. Bella looked up at Leah but didn't stop what she was doing. Instead, she brought her hand from Leah's chest and began to rub her clit roughly. It was exactly what Leah needed to orgasm.

Both quickly started getting their clothes on but not before Edward pulled open the driver's side door of Bella's truck. "What the fuck!" He screamed out as he saw both girls still half naked. Bella was still topless and Leah had been busy pulling her panties on. "Fucking lesbians! I should have know you were a fucking freak!" He screamed at Bella. Edward slammed the door shut hard and started yelling at everyone to come to the truck. Bella threw her shirt on and got out of the truck.

"I always knew she was lesbian." Jessica quiped as she stood at Edward's side.

"Yeah Jess? Is that so? I always knew you were fucking easy. I saw you come back with little dick here. How was it? Did he even get it in the right hole?" Bella snapped as she felt herself blush from humilation. Edward just glared her down while Jessica stood there with mouth wide open.

"So what if I'm a lesbian? Get the fuck over it. I like pussy. Deal with it." She was shaking as Leah got out of the cab and walked over to her. Bella started to calm as tan arms were wrapped around her waist. Leah whispered something in her ear and she nodded. The two simply got back into Bella's truck and drove away from the party.

* * *

><p>Tiny Epilogue ::<p>

Bella has come out to her family and they accept her without any judgment. She is openly dating Leah and just recently, Jacob came out of the closet to his family as well. Billy was a little upset but he got over it. Edward ended up knocking up Jessica and the two got married after graduation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: This little fic is over. Its was just something that wouldn't leave me alone for a long time. So, there it is. I do have another SwanWater fic in the works though.<strong>

_Isabella Swan is not as human as she seems to be. Leah Clearwater is unknowing to this when the two become roommates in college. Every full moon, Bella vanishes for a few nights and comes back smelling like the ocean and blood. Leah gets curious and follows Bella one night. What she sees scares her but instead of running away, Leah offers to help Bella with what she needs on these certain nights. When another of Bella's kind wanders into town, he is attracted to Leah and decides to pursue her. When Leah goes missing, its up to Bella to find her before its too late._


End file.
